


Flirting

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Series: Mansion Shenanigans [9]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Flirting at Ravens Expense, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Really Charles?, Wow, You need to get better at this, terrible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: Person A: Oh gosh I’m so tiredPerson B: You know why your so tired?Person A: Yeah because I-Person B: Because you’ve been running through my mind all dayPerson A: I…Person C: oH FOR GOD’S SAKE!





	Flirting

“ _ Gott _ , I’m tired,” head resting on old wood, Erik groaned, arms limp by his side and body aching. He had returned from a training mission with Alex and Raven two hours ago, with the mission taking forty-eight hours, and as the eldest and also the leader, Erik had stupidly volunteered to take the late night watch, followed by the early morning drive back to the mansion. So, essentially, Erik had already been awake twenty hours. Whereas in the past, being awake for twenty hours would’ve been a breeze, in the months of  being here, Erik had gotten quite used to having a normal sleep schedule which also included at least eight hours of uninterrupted sleep. 

 

Raven agreed around her coffee, having been awake for sixteen hours. Alex would’ve contributed to the conversation, but he was currently snoring quite loudly, head thrown back and body lax. Out of the three of them, he had the most sleep, so the fact that he was the only one asleep was unfair.

 

“Do you know why your tired?” Charles didn’t even glance up from his current read, glasses perched low on his nose. Both Erik and Raven turned to look at the young professor, both equally confused. Surely Charles had realised how long they had been awake.

 

Charles, had, in fact, realised how long they had been awake, and how utterly exhausted they both were, because he also was exhausted. It turns out that when both your sister and your lover (not _ boyfriend _ ) were away, it was very hard to get a good amount of sleep. And on top of that, both Sean and Hank seemed to miss Raven and Alex. This meant some late night uses of Cerebo to ensure that the others were, in fact, very safe and weren’t in trouble at all, even though Moira was monitoring them from the CIA base. 

 

The anxiety radiating from the other residents of the house had only amplified Charles’ own fears. Officially, the mission was meant to be forty-eight hours of radio silence, to ensure that they could run and work well as an independent team, but whenever Charles was in Cerebro, he’d always have a quick word with the mission trio, to ensure that they knew that they were missed and that they should hurry back. 

 

“Yeah,” Erik began, speaking slowly as if Charles was of lazy mind, “it’s because I’ve just-”

 

“It’s because you’ve been running through my mind all day,” Charles interrupts, leisurely turning over the page of his book. He hid his expression behind a straight face and keeping his eyes down on the words, although he wasn't actually taking in any of the sentences. Instead, he felt slightly panicked at his own advances. He had never flirted with Erik in such a outwards way. And the silence from the rest of the table was only adding to his stuttering heartbeat.

 

“I…” Erik started, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish for a moment, before he turned to Raven with raised eyebrows. He was glad to see her jaw had fallen open in shock, and his own expression of shock mirrored on her own features. 

 

Charles could practically see the ‘????’ in the air, and felt his blush creep up from under his collar. Abort mission. Mission failure. He sunk slightly lower in his chair and raised his book so he could not see his companions, and was blatantly ignoring the mental questions thrown at him by the others at the table.

 

Alex still snored to Charles’ right.

 

“Oh for gods sake!” Raven finally ended the checkmate that they had fallen into, pushing her chair back against cracked tiles, allowing her chair to tumble backwards. “You two sicken me.” She grabbed Charles’ book and shoved in onto the table, and then stared at him with mock-anger. “Sort yourself out, brother, because if you don’t do it soon, I’m going to some sense into both of you!” With one final glare, she turned and stormed out of the room. 

 

With his physical shield now slammed down on the table, Charles had no other option over than to look up at Erik. Slowly, still blushing like a nun in a sex shop, sapphire eyes met stormy seas. 

 

Erik cracked first, confused expression breaking into a heart stopping grin full of admiration and so many emotions. Charles was startled for a moment. Well, that wasn’t what he was expecting.

  
“ _ Liebling _ ,” Erik chuckled, reaching across the table and taking Charles’ hand in a gentle grip, “that was horrible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - itspenisparker


End file.
